


Scent Change

by 221B_Marauder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-heat pillow talk. Sherlock and John had decided that they want to have kids. In bed, fucked out post heat, newly-pregnant!Sherlock's scent has already changed. Talk ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Change

**Author's Note:**

> [A Sherlock BBC Kink Meme fill](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=102520655#t102520655)
> 
>  
> 
> This was my first ever uploaded piece of fanfic and I guess I should own up to writing it now. Edited some before posting here.

Normally they were loyal to their post heat rehydration process together. Sherlock faithfully downed water from his bottle and stretched out his muscles, and in the process rubbed the side of his face softly against his sweat damp pillow. 

John on the other hand had taken a few mouthfuls of water out of pure necessity, but it was obvious to Sherlock that it hadn’t been enough. He had initially handed Sherlock his bottle of water and watched as he had consumed half of it before bothering to open his own to drink less than the adequate amount necessary.

It was as if the Doctor had lost interest in his own body, and whoever thought it, Sherlock, would be absolutely right. At the moment, because Sherlock was allowing it, John was hovering over him and trailing his nose and hands over his body slowly and reverently. “John” Sherlock murmured as he felt rather than saw John’s body trembling in exhaustion beside him.

Sherlock watched as John carefully lowered himself onto his side to share Sherlock’s pillow. They locked eyes and John was all serious watchfulness while Sherlock looked back with a steady burning gaze. He knew John was carefully noting the most recent scent change radiating off of him past the aroma blanketing their room of their heat fueled coupling. 

He felt his lip quirk as the newest wave of contentment washed over him at knowing that John had checked and had finally been convinced it had worked, it happened, Sherlock was Pregnant. In fact, Sherlock had been on his way to pregnancy within the first day, their biology guaranteeing that the process continued to provide extra sperm for a higher chance of fertilization. Nothing as useless as a spermatheca, the excess would be absorbed as there would be no reward for Omegas if their bodies worked in that appalling primitive manner.

John’s eyes fell shut and Sherlock watched as he took one more deep breath before his eyes flew open and his lips stretched and widened until it was a purely brilliant smile. “Sherlock” John breathed as he inched closer to him by wriggling. “Sherlock, you are wonderful, brilliant, amazing, beautiful” John leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth he could reach. “Your scent already changed, Sherlock, you smell good.” John breathed him in deeply again, it was flattering.

“I smell like my sweat, and come. I also smell like your sweat and come. We’re in a cocoon of pheromones.” Sherlock replied in a lazy manner that surprised even himself.

“No.” John murmured, kissing him again. “You smell right. You smell really right Sherlock. I can’t put it into words. It’s just right. I can tell that a sperm has already penetrated the egg” Sherlock heard and felt John sigh in contentment as he turned his body to rest his chest against Johns’. 

“I smell right because you’re an Alpha and got your bond mate pregnant.” Sherlock murmured his reply signaling that exhaustion really was winding him down, but at least he hadn't fallen in the process of repeating himself like John had. 

“We’re doing this” John admitted quietly. “I – we’re starting a family, Sherlock.” John rubbed his cheek and buried his nose against his sweat tacky and tangled curls. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy.” John murmured his admission in Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock struggled against his imminent sleep. It was one downside to his heats and one of the reasons he had elected to suppress them for years. His body would need hours to recuperate and the best way the body decided to do such a thing was during sleep. Hormones really controlled the Omega and very few Omegas could fight against them without altering chemicals. “good” Sherlock murmured, coming out more as a question than statement.

“Very good, you make me very happy.” John answered. “Sleep, Sherlock. I know you’re fighting it. You shouldn’t fight it. I’m sorry for being so rough with you.” John apologized and Sherlock shook his head that now felt too heavy to hold up. There was nothing to apologize about; a few days after several months Sherlock needed his Alpha to be a little rough with him for several reasons.

* * *

He should be asleep. John was a Doctor; he of all people should know that he should rest at the same time as his bond mate rested. Sherlock would need his help the following hours he was to be awake for, no matter how much Sherlock hated it. Sherlock was always left as weak as a kitten after one of his heats ever since they have been bonded, and John is the reason to blame. 

But he couldn’t sleep. Well, he could. Sleep had been calling him for over an hour now and yet John still resisted. He couldn’t get enough of the new scent permeating their bed and Sherlock, and while his instincts told him his Omega was impregnated by him, he still kept vigil over them.

In past times John and Sherlock could have fallen asleep together and relied on the Betas in the family to watch over and take care of the Omega the following days after the heat. Now in advanced society that every mate had their own dwellings and more privacy, it meant Alphas throughout the world exhausted themselves because of an almost but not quite illogical need to fiercely protect.

It was funny how hormones and instinct were so intricately wired together that John felt a new level of possessiveness and the need to protect within hours of conception. Even more so than he had felt before their bonding and even after being bonded. Gastrulation hadn’t even begun yet; hopefully Sherlock would be willing to put up with his overenthusiastic Alpha in the following months.

John ran his hands over Sherlock’s bare back. Kneading gently and effectively at muscles starting from his shoulders and downwards to the base of his spine, being rewarded with tiny moans and whimpers and sighs from Sherlock in the middle of his post heat sleep. After another half hour and Sherlock's sleep remained undisturbed, John wrapped himself around Sherlock and finally fell off to a deep sleep as well.

* * *

Sherlock woke with his body feeling as if he’d been thrown against a hard surface repeatedly instead of being pushed into a mattress. Stretching out his legs he felt them quiver at the simple action, Sherlock growled in disappointment. 

A huff of hot breath hit the back of his neck at his actions. Johns’ hand trailed up and down his nearest arm in a sleepy attempt to soothe him. “I don’t understand why I feel like this.” Sherlock grumbled unhappily. “I’m perfectly fit; I should go through this strenuous action without such a drawback the following day.” He complained.

He felt John stretch against his back as he forced himself awake. It looked as if John would be his maid for the day, not much of a difference there really. Sherlock smirked to himself at the thought before feeling a pang of hunger. He could feel that empty pain and no longer grimaced at it. 

It had taken months, but eventually Sherlock had managed to eat one meal a day at Johns’ insistence. Then consuming two meals was the next goal which he met about every other day, until finally Sherlock got into the habit of three meals a day. It had been something John had insisted upon before they went through with starting a family. 

Sherlock had felt the need every Omega did at some point in their lives. He had felt the need for children with his Alpha. And John had grown enamored with the idea of Children with him despite their words to each other on that first day they met that Sherlock was willing to have a consistent eating habit among other necessary changes. 

John had feared for both his health and the baby that would grow within him if Sherlock had continued eating so poorly. At the knowledge that his hypothetical child would be affected, Sherlock had worked at and succeeded at keeping down food and it's annoying schedule. Enough that one week John had held him and asked if he felt ready because John thought he, Sherlock, was ready. Sherlock had said yes.

So now here they were approximately two weeks later with Sherlock in Johns’ arms, in their heat bedding, and newly pregnant. 

He felt John pull his arms from his body and begin to untangle his legs. “What?” Sherlock felt and irrational feeling of panic at being left alone that he quickly clamped down on.

John shushed him gently (after sensing the hidden panic that only John could pick up before Sherlock regained full control) before leaning down and kissing him on his cheek and then temple. Sherlock shifted to look up at him to confirm the gentle look on Johns’ face. “I’m going to make breakfast. Do you want a bath while I cook?” Sherlock nodded, using his arms to push himself up. 

“I’ll draw the bath while you get up.” 

He was grateful that he had John sometimes. Like now when he knew exactly how to care for him without suffocating him in all his caring.

Sherlock watched as John went into the bathroom and he set himself to getting out of bed, stretching and wincing at every turn.

* * *

They were back in bed. The sheets had been changed, the window opened, they were bathed, and John was just removing the trays from their bed and leaving them on the floor. He just wanted to lie beside Sherlock for the rest of his life.

“How are you feeling?” John asked as Sherlock settled back into his pillow with a put upon sigh. He would sleep for most of the day and the rest of the night if Sherlock was to stick to his post heat activity. 

John waited for the reply, “Like I want to sleep for a week” He heard Sherlock hesitate before he continued, “And I want to feel the baby.” Sherlock blushed a delicate pink across his cheeks and nose while his face attempted an unaffected look. John felt as if his body was soaring and that his heart would burst, he just had to lean down and kiss his Pregnant Mate. So he did.

“And that I’m going to go insane if I can’t start that new experiment on the decomposition of the gangrenous hand in the working leather glove.” Sherlock rushed out as his thoughts jumped to something easier, work. “It could very well prove that Steel Point is not only _not_ caring for workers and actually disposing of them. There's also the fact that they’re obviously using shoddy material, and dozens of families could finally get the truth.” Sherlock turned to look up at him with burning eyes and John wondered at Sherlock keeping in mind John's own opinions..

John smiled, the pleased feeling not dissipating. “You will be careful of course.” He insisted.

“Obviously” Sherlock scoffed. “I’m not about to have a complicated pregnancy. I know what my priorities are.” He faced John as he snuggled back into the bed. “No experiments in the flat. No parts in the kitchen fridge besides food. Wear necessary equipment during experiments at Bart’s. Wash hands before coming home or eating. I have everything prepared.” Sherlock assured him with a tone that suggested offended.

John grinned at his mate. A twitch on the left side of his lips told John that Sherlock knew he was grinning in approval. “I agree, I do think you’re ready.” John replied fondly. 

“Good” Sherlock murmured. 

“And crime scenes?” John pressed.

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open, the disappointed look he got when he realized John was being stupid and surely it was on purpose. The look made John grin wider. “No getting in the fray. Always wear the body suit along with mask and gloves.” Sherlock hissed disapprovingly as John nodded. “Honestly John, I’m not stupid.” 

John laughed. “No, you’re not.” He relaxed next to Sherlock. “And I know you care enough to not delete any of this.”

Sherlock huffed before he wriggled closer towards John and draped himself over his chest. “Yes. Now stay still, I need a nap and you’ll be my pillow.” Sherlock murmured as he wrapped himself around him.

John smiled the relaxed smile of the purely content. His fingers trailed through Sherlock’s curls before smoothing down the long line of his back. 

In the past few months Sherlock had filled up with his new eating habit. He only looked a healthier version of himself and that had made him even more irresistible to John. 

“I know you find me irresistible John. But I don’t see why that’s keeping you from sleeping.” Sherlock sighed as he tightened his hold on him. John curled his body around Sherlock to the best of his abilities. 

“Brilliant bastard” John chuckled fondly as he felt Sherlock’s arms tighten around him. 

Both Alpha and Omega dreamt of children in a country home with more space, more children, more experiments, and one with the extra detail of bees in the picture. Well, dreams weren't always the most logical of scenarios. Especially when London demanded both Sherlock and John and neither was willing to let the other go.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I didn't really have them talk much, I'm so sorry OP.


End file.
